Her Risk is His Sweet Reward
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Trinity is a handmaiden in the palace and she is the daughter of the captain to the Musketeer's late leader and she doesn't mess around. She is loyal to the queen and a best friend to Constance and Aramis is falling in love with this beautiful girl. Will she give her heart to him?
1. Chapter 1

I was kneeling on the floor outside of Cardinal Richelieu's study, polishing the moldings along the wall. Really, I was listening to Richelieu and his agent, Milady de Winter's meeting. I could barely hear their conversation but I got a better opportunity when the door creaked open slightly. Quietly I slid in and continued polishing the wall moldings but making sure I remembered everything I heard. They were still unaware of my presence as I listened. ' _I can't let anything happen to the king or the queen. I have to tell someone but who'_ I thought. Right then, my knees gave and I slipped, landing rather hard.

Cardinal Richelieu and Milady both turned around and I quickly bowed. "What are you doing in here Trinity" Richelieu asked. "I was polishing the wall trimmings soon sir when I lost all feeling in my knees and slipped. I beg your pardon for my intrusion" I replied, not looking up and acting like the humble servant I was supposed to be. "Very well, get up and take a rest but first; would you bring me some hot milk" he asked. "At once your eminence" I answered, getting up and gathering the jar of polish and the rag I had been using and left.

Once in the kitchen, I started boiling the milk and while I waited, I took the small journal I kept hidden in my apron and quickly copied what I had heard. As I copied the conversation, I saw Milady's carriage leaving. ' _Foul hearted wench'_ I thought, remembering all too well what Milady had done to my family. She was the reason my parents separated before their deaths and I had never forgiven her.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and fixed the mug of milk for the cardinal. When it was ready, I scurried back to his study carefully and gently sat the tray down. "Anything else for your eminence" I asked. "Nothing else, you're excused" he answered. I curtsied politely and returned to my quarters a floor below the queen's chambers and collapsed upon the bed. I knew I had to do something but I had no clue of what would come or that I would shed much needed light into a life that been in darkness for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I went with Constance the next day to buy flowers for the castle. The sun was fairly mild as we walked around the market selecting the most beautiful flowers. "Do you think the queen would approve of these peach blossoms" Constance asked. "I know she would. Anne loves peach blossoms. Let's get some roses as well" I answered as we finished picking flowers and paid for them.

We were about to leave when a fight broke out between the musketeers and a stranger against forty of the cardinal's guards. "Constance, not a word to their majesties" I said, sitting my basket of flowers down and picking up the sword of a dead guard and joined in the fight. During the fight, I slaughtered a couple of guards and then dropped the sword before rejoining Constance as the stranger from the fight was trying to talk to her.

She finally got him to stop talking and we immediately walked away. When we got back to the castle, I could see and hear Jusac talking to the cardinal about the fight. Jusac saw me and I gave him a warning look before continuing on my way. I didn't know though that I had captured the attention of one of the musketeers.

Aramis' P.O.V

When the crowd had disbanded, we had D'Artagnan come with us as he was determined to be a musketeer. Porthos, Athos, and I were the last of the musketeers since Captain Treville had passed away. Despite everything, we still fought for justice though we hadn't been called upon in some time.

Once in our headquarters, Athos seemed to notice I was distracted and it's true I was. "Aramis, what's on your mind" he asked. "It's the extra fighter at today's brawl. Now only was it a woman but there was something about that skill level. It was actually better than Milady's. In fact, one move did look familiar. I wonder did Captain Treville have a daughter" I asked in reply.

"It's not a well known fact but yes, he did. I have reason to believe that he never told was because he didn't want to place her or his late wife in danger" Porthos answered. "Sadly, it didn't protect them long because there were rumors of affairs that led to the deaths of Captain Treville and his wife. Their daughter was taken in by the queen and made a servant" Athos added.  
"Does the daughter have a name" I asked. "Yes, I believe he said his daughter's name is Trinity" Athos answered. Just then, there was a knock at the door and it was a messenger from the king. We had to appear before his majesty in the morning, likely to be chewed out about today's fight with his eminence's guards.

"Looks like we might find out if the mystery fighter could be Treville's daughter because we have a meeting in the morning; I think we had best retire" Athos announced. All of us retired to our rooms and once I had prepared for bed, I recited my nightly prayers and laid in my bed. I laid there awhile, trying to rest but it was in this time of night that I felt alone. I longed for a woman to spend my life with despite the warning that love can only bring heartbreak. Little did I know that I would receive an answer to this often unspoken prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

I had risen before sunrise like always, said my morning prayers, dressed, and went down to assist in preparing breakfast for their majesties. When all was ready, I helped bring it up and sereved before standing against the back wall unti they were finished. Once they were finished, I assisted in taking the empty dishes away and down to the dishmaids. Just then, I heard the bell from the queen's chambers which was rare.

Swiftly, I made my way upstairs and into her chambers. "Her majesty rang for me" I asked as I curtsied.

"Yes Trinity, I needed to speak with you in private" Anne replied. Constance had left the room and closed the door behind her. "Come sit by me Trinity. You need not be formal" Anne coaxed gently. I sat by her on the bed and she asked "Were you involved in the fight yesterday as well Trinity?"

"Yes madame, I was and I couldn't stop myself" I answered, looking down in shame.

""You have no need to be ashamed Trinity. After all, you're very much like your father and he was the finest swordsman in France. I know he would be pleased with you" she assured me gently.

"Thank you your majesty. You won't tell his majesty or his eminence, will you" I asked.

"No dear, cross my heart" she vowed.

I started to rise but I stopped and asked "May I ask you one question?"

"Of course you may Trinity" she answered.

I had to choose my words carefully as I couldn't let too much of the truth out then. I finally asked "What would you do if someone you're loyal to was in great danger of being betrayed by someone they trust?"

That caught her by surprise for a moment before she answered "It depends on how much power the traitor has and what they stand to gain but I would seek help and try to have the threat eliminated as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Anne" I replied, getting up finally. I had made a small plan and I saw Anne seemed to be thinking.

"Trinity, I have been thinking and I think you deserve something better than kitchen maid. You have been loyal and devoted. That needs to be rewarded. I would like to make you a lady in waiting so why don't you go clean up and put on a fresh dress" Anne offered.

I was surprised by her offer but smiled and turned back around with a curtsy. "Thank you your majesty. I shall return in a moment" I answered before swiftly exiting the room and returning to my private chamber.

Once in my private quarters, I changed into a nicer dress and washed up carefully. I took the journal out of the old apron on my uniform and hid it under my pillow since I did not share this room with anyone. After hiding the journal, I finished getting ready and swept my hair up neatly.

' _Don't look at the musketeers or anyone who could place you in the square yesterday'_ I thought to myself as I left the room and made my way down to where Anne and Constance were waiting. We could briefly overhear his majesty meeting with the musketeers about yesterday's street brawl.

Aramis' P.O.V

"Her majesty, the queen" the sentry announced, interrupting the king's lecture. The queen descended the stairs and was surrounded by two beautiful women. One was the blonde that D'Artagnan had tried to flirt with but the other beauty caught my eye. She had medium brown hair and moved gracefully. ' _Could she be the other fighter'_ I thought as I saw them walk away a little later.

When we were finally dismissed after being rewarded with a purse of gold each and instructed to recieve new uniforms for tomorrow; D'Artagnan sought out that blonde again, Constance I think her name was, while Athos and I sought the second girl. Porthos had gone off to run an errand.

Initally, she had that look of not wanting to speak with either of us but the queen patted her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She nodded slightly before walking over to us and curtsied as I asked "What is your name my lady?"

"Trinity Rosalyn Treville" she answered, rising but still not wanting to look at us. She paused a moment before asking "So, you are my dad's last loyal musketeers?"

"Aramis, at your service Lady Treville" I answered with a bow.

"And Athos, also at your service Lady Treville" Athos added, also bowing.

She finally looked at us and then looked around to be sure that no one was listening before she whispered to us "I may need your help. It might turn into a matter of life and death. Any chance I could meet with you gentlemen tonight?"

I could see whatever she needed to tell us had her terrified. "Meet us tonight at 10pm at the inn across from the old town stable" Athos told Trinity.

"I'll be there. I only hope you gentlemen are what my father truly believed in and trained you to be" Trinity answered, a slight hint of her father's sharp tongue showing, before she walked off.

Athos and I got D'Artagnan and left the palace. We could only hope that whatever was going on would be worth drawing us out of retirement but we had no idea the danger and the encounters with old enemies that lay ahead.

Trinity's P.O.V

I watched Athos and Aramis leave with their new member and then rejoined Anne. "Are you sure they are capable of being trusted" I asked.

"I know your father would never have recruited men that he felt couldn't be trusted" she assured me.

"In that case, do I have your permission to leave the grounds tonight to meet with them" I asked, following her to the grand gazebo.

"Permission granted and leave about half after nine. Use the old passage to the kitchen through your room so you don't encounter any guards. Also, use the south gate" she instructed. I nodded and waited for tonight.

It was around nine when everyone retired for the evening and I changed into a dark dress with a hood attached. Once ready, I took the passage and left through the kitchen. I stopped briefly to grab a lantern and got it lit before heading for the south gate. At last, I got out and started toward town and the old inn. There was no sound anywhere save for my shoes on the cobblestone streets.

Right at 10pm, I found myself knocking on the door of the inn and the servant, Planchett allowed me in and I took a seat.

"What brings you to us Trinity" Athos asked, sitting across from me.

"A matter of danger and betrayal by an unholy alliance" I told him, lowering my hood.

"Who is this alliance" Porthos asked.

"Cardinal Richelieu and Milady De Winter" I answered before adding "However, I have reason to believe that Milady will turn the tables and make an alliance with Buckingham as well. She will have nothing to lose either way."

"Any clue as to what their plan is" Aramis asked.

"From what I have gathered, the plan is to frame the queen for adultery with Buckingham by stealing a valued piece of jewelry and ensure that it is found in Buckingham's posession along with some love notes. Queen Anne and Buckingham would both be executed in public shame and that would void the peace treaty that King James wants forged. Instead, our countries would be at war. Cardinal Richelieu would be able to steal his majesty's throne because he know Louis is weak" I told them.

They looked at me and Athos rose from his seat, vowing "We'll do whatever it takes. Cardinal Richelieu is not a man to be trusted and by taking out his ace in the hole and foiling his plans, we can avoid a war and royal scandal."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with killing your ex wife" Porthos asked, looking at Athos.

"Ex wife? Your ex wife is Milady? She is the one who drove the stake in my parent's marriage" I told him, anger edging into my voice.

"I know what happened and I'm sorry she hurt your family. I have come to find out she hurt many. Now, the time has come to make her pay for every misdeed she has committed" Athos answered.

With that, I prepared to leave but I swore I would be helping them and they didn't argue. Still, I had no clue what I was truly getting myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I felt a little more at ease after having spoken to the musketeers but I was not looking forward to Buckingham's arrival this afternoon. In one of his earlier visits about a year ago for the start of peace talks, he had tried to get me alone. I had been spared though when Rochefort called me away, needing something and I had been silently grateful to him. I had a feeling though Buckingham wouldn't forget my face.

I got up and put on a deep blue dress even though the others were wearing some shade of green. I got a few stares but I simply didn't have a dress in any shade of green. After breakfast, I stood on the balcony of the place that overlooked the main gate with Constance and their majesties and his eminence. Everyone was on edge as time ticked by and I was starting to wish my shoes were flatter.

Just then, a huge shadow appeared in the sky and it had actually sent the guards running as a huge anchor dropped and eventually, the airship came to a landing. I followed Anne and and Constance and the others as they went to greet the Duke. I took one look at Anne and I knew immediatly that she had the same sense of dread I had. That's right, I knew Buckingham had tried to seduce the queen as well and it sickened me.

I stood stiff and formal as Buckingham walked behind Louis and Richelieu. He stopped and kissed the queen's hand before he caught eyes with me. I could have sworn I saw him smirk especially when he saw my dress was the same color as his clothes. I subtly glared at him and followed the others into the palace.

After awhile, I was able to excuse myself and made my way to the grand gazebo in the gardens where I saw Athos and Aramis waiting for me. "Something I can do for you gentlemen" I asked.

"Anything you noticed yet" Athos asked.

"I do remember a guard chasing Milady away from the queen's chambers a few days ago. She looked like she was scheming" I told them.

"Keep an eye on her" Athos instructed.

"That won't be as easy as one thinks" I commented and I saw Aramis looking at me. "Have you got a problem" I asked.

"No madame, just in thought" Aramis answered. I saw Athos roll his eyes and I watched them leave.

Aramis' P.O.V

"Thinking my foot, I know that look anywhere. You are interested in Trinity. If I didn't know any better, I think you might be in love" Athos told me with a smirk.

"What? Oh no, that is absurd" I answered as we continued back toward town and to the inn.  
"Right, I know that look you give her. It's the same way I once looked at my ex wife. It's that warm feeling like she just lit you on fire with that one look" Athos told me.

"Okay fine, I am interested but there's no chance she would feel the same" I answered as we got our horses out of the palace stable.

"Never doubt my friend. You just have to find a way to talk to her. You are, after all, the one women practically flock to" Athos commented. As we prepared to ride away, I couldn't help but steal a lance at her as she took a seat in the gazebo. There was something hauntingly beautiful about the way her slightly pale skin stood out against her striking dark blue dress. Could I really stand a chance at the heart of Trinity Rosalyn Treville?

Trinity's P.O.V

I watched the musketeers leave and I caught myself staring at Aramis. He was truly handsome and for some reason, I wanted to know about him although I feared a lot of things including his majesty's reactions if he found out I was interested in one of his soliders. ' _Then again, he doesn't have to know everything at once. He would find out later, although he is very merciful. At least, he always has been to me. Maybe he would understand'_ I thought. I am glad I was finally alone or so I thought until I saw Buckingham coming this way.

' _Great, now I have to escape'_ I thought as I got up. I took the back way out of the gazebo and started back toward the palace. However, I was not fast enough and he caught me by the wrist.

"Going somewhere" he asked with that smirk of his. How I longed to knock his teeth out.

"Yes, anywhere that you aren't allowed" I answered, struggling to get away.

"Oh beautiful, you deserve so much more than a lady in waiting. You deserve jewels and splendor, to be loved and adored. If you came with me, I would ravish you with jewels, silks, anything that your heart desired. You would be my duchess and I would worship your beautiful skin" he whispered seductively as he kissed down my neck.

"The only thing you're capable of is making my skin crawl in utter disgust" I spat, still unable to move. His unwanted kisses made me his unwilling prisoner in his grip. I wanted to be kissed by anyone other than Buckingham.

"Leave France, come away with me" he offered again.

"Never" I growled, struggling again. I finally broke loose and slapped him hard before hurrying swiftly into the castle and up through my private passage and up to my room. When I was safely in my room, I knew I would have to be careful the next few days until Buckingham left. This was going to be a trying time and the start of a dangerous adventure.


End file.
